An optically active 3-substituted-3-formyl-2-hydroxypropanoic acid compound is known to be useful for, for example, as a drug substance or synthetic intermediate for a medicament, a pesticide and the like, or as a synthetic intermediate for vitamins such as pantothenic acid and the like.
Concerning production method of an optically active 3-substituted-3-formyl-2-hydroxypropanoic acid compound, non-patent document 1 discloses a method of reacting ethyl glyoxylate monomer with hexanal in the presence of an axis asymmetry aminosulfonamide represented by the formula (10)

In addition, non-patent document 2 discloses a method of reacting ethyl glyoxylate polymer with isobutyraldehyde in the presence of optically active histidine.